Barry Hatch
Barry Hatch is a character in Fable III. He appears when the Hero and Page infiltrate Reaver's party, and is the servant of the latter. He greets the two and leads them through Reaver's Manor and allows them to enter with their weapons after Page says that they came for "a friend." He provides a commentary during The Wheel of Misfortune game. After the completion of Reaver's little game, Barry is shown hitting on a female guest. Unfortunately, she turns into a Balverine and pounces on him. After a few seconds of kicking and screaming, he goes limp. He does not survive the attack. Trivia *He has a slight speech impediment, much like Murgo. This can be heard when ever he attempts to pronounce the letter "R." For example, when saying his own name, just like Jonathan Ross, the voice actor of said character. *He mentions being abused by Reaver in an attempt to rid his character of some vulgar tendencies. *During The Masquerade, Barry Hatch will act as a commentator for most of the combat sequences before his unfortunate mauling. Upon killing a Hobbe he will announce "That Hobbe is no more! He is dead! Deceased. He has shuffled off this mortal coil!", a reference to Monty Pythons' "Dead Parrot" sketch, *During The Masquerade, Barry Hatch will mention that he thinks Hobbes are rather sexy. He says, "I think hobbes are rather sexy. I like a big mouth. In fact, I require a big mouth." *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Barry Hatch is seen posing behind Reaver in one half of the Queen of Spades. *He returns after the Understone Quests DLC is downloaded, as an announcer for Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune game. His voice was recorded prior to his death. *According to one of his quotes he has written a book called: "101 Jokes for the Recently Bereaved." *He has heterochromia, which means his eyes are mismatched. His right eye is blue while his left eye is dark brown. Quotes Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall, on their arrival at Reaver's Manor. Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall, while leading them through Reaver's Manor Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall, prior to them entering the Ballroom. Barry Hatch to Page and the Hero of Brightwall after Page has stated that she needs to keep her weapons because they need to "find some friends". Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Hollow Men in The Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Mercenaries in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, announcing the appearance of the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch, commentating during Page and the Hero of Brightwall's fight against the Sand Furies in the Wheel of Misfortune game. Barry Hatch's last words. External Links * Destructoid.com * Johnathan Ross (Actor/Writer/Producer) Category:Fable III Characters